Not Innocent
by ThatJellyfish
Summary: Yoichi Saotome didn't expect his life to turn out this way. He never wanted to be a criminal. All he wanted was to live a peaceful life, perhaps a cafe owner, or florist. But here he was, running for his life, keeping it a secret from his friends, and just his luck, he bumps into someone he hasn't seen for the longest times. Notes: Ah, this is my first story, so it's messy, sorry!
1. Caught

_I'm going to die here..._ The sounds of harsh panting were the only sounds heard echoing the dim area, and the splashing of rain water on the ground was amplified even more than usual in his ears. He turned a sharp corner, his back hitting the brick wall as he hissed. His chest heaved heavily, and his wide green eyes searched the area, trying to find an escape. The sound of more feet made him panic, and he scrambled his way down the street again, not a single person in site. He gave a weak smile, _Of course, no one's going to be around, it's 2 in the morning._ The man stopped his running, and ducked into an alley, hiding behind a dumpster.

"Hah..." He breathed a sigh of relief before his eyes widened, and his scream was muffled by a hand covering his mouth. He recognized those eyes...Those mesmerizing, piercing almost bronze coloured eyes.

 **2 months earlier**

Saotome Yoichi stared at the bleak apartment wall in disappointment, a breath of hair escaping his mouth. He was 24 now, and still living in a rundown area - how disappointing. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the cracked ceiling next. The brunet was a different man from his childhood; no longer a stuttering bullied mess. That was the only good part, everything else sucked ass. His gaze was brought to his hair, and he sighed. "I need to cut it..." He stated absently, standing up and stretching. The man threw on a jacket and shoes, heading out the door and locking it. Not like anyone would barge in, either way, it was a pretty abandoned area.

Yoichi stuffed his hands into the jacket's pockets and glared at the winter sky, cursing it. His old friends had all went separate ways : Yuu went on to be a policeman, vowing to protect those in need; Mikaela went on to be a doctor of all things (Yoichi hoped their love life wouldn't suffer, seeing as their shifts were erratic) : Shinoa studied to become a botanist, unlike her personality (although Yoichi thought it fit her) : Mitsuba went on to be a detective and Shiho...Well, he didn't know. The pinkie never contacted him or anyone after they graduated.

Him? He went on to be..well, nothing really. He wanted to be a cafe owner, or a flower vendor, anything that didn't involve lots of fighting. He was tired of it - tired of the yelling and punching in high school and college. But his dreams didn't turn out that way, did they? Instead, here he was, living in a rundown town, in a rundown apartment. How foolish. He supposed his job as a cashier was enough to support him, even if it was boring. Yoichi entered the barbershop, listening to the bells chime calmly.

He kept feeling his hair, relieved it was cut short again. He didn't want to bolster the burden of having shoulder-length hair, it was a pain to wash. "Sorry...Excuse me." He muttered an apology as he bumped into a bystander, eyes drawn low and to the ground. He didn't want any attention after all.

Yoichi's eyes widened when he reached his home, seeing people gathered around it. _Not them again..._ He turned to opposite way, gritting his teeth. He couldn't let them see him; the police.

An hour later, the brunet was dragging his feet towards the station, his eyes downcast. Dammit, he got caught - and he knew exactly for what. They hadn't said anything, aside from the standard, 'Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law.' They made him sit in a seat, and he clicked his tongue when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yoichi?! What are you doing here?" Yuu's voice pierced his ears, and he managed a smile, laughing.

"I'm not sure myself actually, Yuu. They just took me without a word." That was a lie. He didn't want Yuu to find out why he was here. He hadn't lied to them when he said he wanted to be a florist or a cafe owner, but due to certain circumstances, he was reduced to this.

"Captain, step away from Saotome. We need to talk with him." Two burly men walked over, and Yoichi rolled his eyes, keeping it out of the raven haired man's sight. He stood up, already knowing the procedure, and followed them towards the isolated room. They had known him for quite a long time - no need for a holding cell now, he mused.

"I didn't do anything this time, so why do you want me?" He muttered, definitely annoyed. This only earned a slam on the table, causing him to jump. Damn, he still wasn't over the flinching, was he? He'd have to work on that. His green eyes met those of the glaring four, the two men giving dirty looks.

"Don't joke around. You've been framed with two accounts of murder." One spat, his voice venomous as he threw down a folder. Yoichi's eyes gleamed, and he smiled inwardly. _Damn, I even made sure to leave no tracks. Who the hell spotted me? I should keep my guard up more._

"W-What? I didn't do anything!" He shot back, wiggling his hands in the cuffs, wincing as the metal scraped his skin bitterly. He had to act shocked for the cops, so they wouldn't think he did anything. He knew exactly who he killed. And it was for a good cause.

"Shut up. According to the evidence, you did. This case is going straight to Sergeant Ferid, you twerp." Oh, that stung. Twerp, huh? They managed to come up with new insults every day, didn't they? Yoichi hung his head down in mock surrender and sighed; as long as the case didn't fall into Yuu's hands it was okay. His lawyer was good at bailing him anyway.

"I'll cooperate, under the pretense I can speak to my laywer."


	2. Holding

Yoichi rubbed his sore wrists, cursing at the red marks the cuffs had left. Police sure were reckless, huh? They had let him out of the cuffs so that was a step forward, however, he was still stuck in the stupid interrogation room. His eyes scanned the area cautiously, and he spotted the camera. Best not make a scene then, huh? He was sure his lawyer was coming soon anyway, and he merely relaxed in his seat. This happened way to many times, and he was starting to get used to it. The brunet whipped out his phone and started typing a text to Yuu, the corners of his lips playing in to a smile.

Hey, Yuu. I'm okay now, although I'm sorry. I'm moving again, my job requires me too. - 5:54 (Sent)

His eyes watched the screen warily, and he sighed. How many times had he lied to his friends now? It was for their good anyway, but he still couldn't shake it off his conscious, as he listened to the phone buzz. That was surprisingly quick.

RavenButt : Oh okay, that's good. I was surprised when they brought u in. I'm on break u good?vWhat did they want anyway? Also, wait, moving? Where? - 5:58 (Sent)

Yoichi read the text and suppressed a laugh, smiling. Yuu never failed to make him laugh even in this situation; the way he typed was so incorrect. He laid his phone on the table, and stared right at the camera, passing some time. He didn't want Yuu to think he wasn't busy - and he shut his eyes, tired. Yoichi hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while, and his fingers itched for the feeling of his weapon. The bow that fit so snugly in his hand as he sniped away at the victims. He shook his head and repressed the memories of how he came to be in this dilemma; killing people others despised. And for no pay at all. Maybe he should start charging...No, no, that would just give him away. He picked up the phone again and turned it on, replying slowly.

Im fine, don't worry. Also, use proper spelling. They mixed me up with another person for petty shoplifting. I guess I do look like a lot of people. I'm moving out of town. I'm heading towards Osaka, my job has some plans over there. - 6:06 (Sent)

The brunet turned to the door when he heard the handle turn, and shoved his phone into his pocket, green eyes eyeing his lawyer.

"You're late."

"I know. Sorry, you highness." Yoichi smiled and motioned for the violet haired lawyer to sit down. Lacus Welt was a good lawyer, despite his taunts and laid back attitude - and honestly, the man owed Yoichi. "You're sister up and moving?"

"You know she's dead, ass."

"Oh yeah yeah. I was the one who killed her on accident, my bad." The brunet's lips tightened into a frown and he sighed. Car accidents weren't fun - and a sore spot for Yoichi, that Lacus knew, and he had made it his goal to mention it. Despite this, Yoichi kept him as a lawyer, because the man did indeed owe him.

"Alright, you know the drill." Yoichi mouthed, eyes motioning to the files on the table. "I'm innocent." His eyes flicked towards the camera and he clicked his tongue. Act natural.

"Really? I mean, the picture seems pretty...Oh, no, I see a flaw." Lacus acted as if he were looking closely at the picture of the scene, and sighed. "Ah, do the police really think this is evidence? It's just the corpses and two arrows pierced through them. You're not even in it. How would they suspect you?"

Yoichi leaned close, voice starting to tremble. Those drama classes really helped didn't they? He was glad he took them. "I don't know..I haven't touched my bow in years after the accident with my sister."

"Hmm...Doesn't that mean they unlawfully searched your house, Yoi? Without a warrant?" The brunet in question shrugged and bit his lip, eyes watering. The talk was soon interrupted when an officer barged in and grabbed Yoichi roughly, cuffing him again.

"Ferid wants to hold your interview tomorrow. Holding cell." Yoichi followed the officer, giving one last look to Lacus, and mouthing the words 'Take care of the evidence for me' The officer unlocked the cell, and slid the door open, uncuffing him and shoving him inside. The brunet held in a hiss as he felt the hard wall make contact with his back and found his way to the bed, laying on it. At this rate, Yuu wouldn't see him, and Mistuba was occupied with a case, that much he knew. He was safe for now.

* * *

Ah, thank you so much for reading this mess! I'm truthfully just going with the flow since I just started writing and this came out. Updates might be slow, since I'm heading to a camp. Thank you so much again! 


End file.
